


[Podfic of] We Learned By Doing

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which all the Avengers are women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] We Learned By Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Learned By Doing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420883) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1DoSplJ) [15 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 31:57 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
